Bonnie
by rosemily
Summary: Bonnie Michaels has lived in South Park most of her lfe, this is her story.
1. Chapter 1

Have you ever loved a person so much, you can hardly breathe if they're not in your general vicinity? When you see them, your heart just flutters, and you feel nothing but pure joy and warmth? You see their pain, and you want to just take it all away, all you ever want is their happiness, you're willing to do anything for it? It's so unreal to be in love like that. Love can take so many different forms, and you always know in your heart that deep down, even if they've moved on, you'll always love them more than you can say. If you can't relate romantically, maybe you can platonically. After all, love is a powerful, widespread feeling.

I've lived in South Park since I was 11 years old, and it wasn't a very easy move for me. I came from Chicago, my mom was leaving her job as a lawyer to open up her own firm in Colorado. Though she was opening the firm in Denver, we bought a house in South Park because it was cheaper rent. I guess it wasn't really a bad town, there were tons of kids my age. All the guys were kind of dicks though, I remember overhearing on the first day, "We can't all fight over her if she's hot you guys, that's not cool."

I thought that was weird but I didn't think anything of it. I made friends with the girls, they were pretty nice. A few of the guys were nice too, like Kyle, he was a real sweetheart. Eventually I knew everybody, and I'm one of those people who are really invested in other people's drama, my own life wasn't very interesting.

So skip ahead a few years, we graduated the 8th grade, survived our first year of high school. It wasn't always fun, but we did it.

Through those years, I became better friends with Kyle, eventually leading to me becoming better friends with Kenny, Stan, and… well okay, kind of Cartman, but he isn't exactly a nice guy. We'd hang out a lot. Wendy would be there too sometimes, her and Stan had been dating forever. I guess that's kind of where this whole love thing started.

"Hey, Bonnie!" I heard a voice call after me, "Bonnie, wait up!"

I slowed down and looked behind me, Stan was chasing me on my walk to school.

"Man, you walk fast…" He gasped, catching his breath.

I giggled. "Sorry, I thought you were walking with Wendy."

"Nah, um… she's already at school."

"Oh yeah? Why?" I asked.

He shrugged, "You know how it is, school council and whatnot."

"Oh, true. I forgot she was doing that."

We walked to school, just sort of making small talk. The only guy I'd really been alone with before that was Kyle, so I was a little awkward about it.

"Hey, um…" Stan started, as we made our way to math class, "Wendy can't come out for lunch with us today but I have a coupon for two, so, lunch on me?"

"Yeah, sure. Thanks." I said, smiling. _What a nice gesture_ , I thought to myself.

Cartman joined us in math, and we listened to our teacher ramble on for a while. You know how in Boy Meets World, Mr. Feeny goes to every grade that Corey's in? I swear to god that's what Mr. Garrison is doing, he's been our 6th, 7th, and 8th grade teacher, then in 9th grade he was our geography teacher, and now 10th grade he was our math teacher.

Math wasn't my strongest subject at all, most of the time Stan helped me in class. We would do it when we all hang out together but, I mean c'mon, that's lame. We'd much rather watch some stupid movie instead, haha.

When lunch swung around we went to the mall, to the place we were going to anyways but since we were missing Wendy, I basically got a free lunch. I thanked Stan, and said I owed him but he told me not to worry about it. I was going to offer anyways, I'm sure he wouldn't have declined.

After school was the usual, guitar hero at Stan's place, and we'd talk about how we wanted to be a real band one day. It was a cool dream but we didn't have any instruments… or a lot of money for the instruments.

So, my thing at the time was guitar players. I was so crazy about boys who played guitar, now we're getting into my first relationship. There were guitar classes at my school, and I took it to learn and because I was on a boyfriend hunt. Clyde Donovan was in the class, and he was more or less known as the 10th grade player. I didn't really care though, he was playing guitar and I thought he was cute. I sat between him and Stan, and ignored Stan most of the class to attempt flirting with Clyde.

We started having lunch together and we hung out a lot after school too. I was having fun with him, and well I was over the moon when he asked me out. We were in guitar class, and Stan was right beside me when Clyde asked. The only thing is, Stan didn't seem very happy about it. He kind of avoided me for a while when Clyde and I were dating.

Clyde and I were actually together for a while. We went out a lot, and I was his honorary member at the parties he threw. One party was really wild, him and Token actually teamed up on it. But that's a story soon to come.

 **A/N: Thanks so much for reading, I hope you liked it so far! Please leave me a review, and if there's anything I can work on, give me constructive criticism, don't be an asshole.**


	2. Chapter 2

So this party, it was sort of like an after exams victory party. Clyde and Token also really wanted to impress the juniors and seniors, obviously they were having it in Token's mansion.

"Bon, you gotta dress really hot for this party. These seniors have to know what a megababe my girlfriend is." Clyde said, walking me to my door.

"Don't worry," I replied, "I'll be hot but not a complete slut, just like you said."

He smiled and kissed my cheek, and told me he'd see me that night. I put on some of those shiny, seamless leggings, yknow those ones you get from Garage, and one of those gray cold shoulder shirts. Then decided that shirt wouldn't have showed enough cleavage for Clyde's liking. I grabbed one that had only one sleeve, and it wasn't super low cut but it was just enough to make my chest obvious. I put on some kitten heels and decided that I looked good. I thought, if this party will be full of drunk seniors, I'm definitely going to be spilled on. I grabbed my big purse and packed two extra shirts, you never know.

Stan ended up taking Wendy to the party, I was a little surprised because they'd spent so much time apart that I didn't even think they were together anymore. Kenny actually had a date, not really a girlfriend or boyfriend, I guess just someone to party with, it was Red. Kyle had asked Bebe, and for whatever reason, she said yes. I know that sounds mean, but Bebe was like… super out of his league. But anyways, Cartman had been off and on with Heidi Turner so much, and right now it was on, so they came together. It was nice seeing my friends having dates, it made me feel better about how glued I'd been to Clyde lately.

Well, I get to the party, and Clyde is pretty happy to see that I showed up early. I told him that I wanted to help him set up if he still had to. Nichole wasn't too long after me, and she looked pretty good. Clyde then pulled ne aside.

"Babe, do you think you could…" He started.

"Yeah?"

"Change your shirt?" He asked. "I want to see more of the goods… and I bet everyone else will too."

My face got red, I thought I was showing enough for him. I didn't even remember what shirts I'd brought with me.

"Please, Bon? Do it for me…" He said, stroking my arm.

I nodded, without a word, and I went to one of Token's many bathrooms to go change. I dug out a more low cut tank from my purse, and looked in the mirror. _What would Clyde think of this?_ I thought to myself. I stared, and stared into the mirror. I made some adjustments, and tucked the straps in off my tank. I pushed up my strapless bra and walked back to Clyde, hoping for a better reaction.

He smiled, "Oh man Bonnie…"

I smiled back, knowing that I'd done right by my boyfriend. This almost gave the illusion that my B cups were a C.

Nichole and I helped set up the party, then before we knew it, the party was in full swing. Clyde was showing me off to the seniors, constantly grabbing and kissing me when I least expected it. Then of course the ever popular conversation of sex came up. I had no shame in saying that we hadn't done it yet, and in saying that I wasn't ready for it yet. But Clyde had a different story for them. Apparently, we were doing it tonight in one of Token's guest rooms. I was so unprepared, I didn't know how to respond. I was embarrassed as well, I mean Clyde could've given me at least a heads up. But now, all the pressure was on me to put out for Clyde. I'd never been so nervous in my life. I almost felt like I was going to be sick.

"Excuse me, I'll be back…" I muttered nervously, ditching the group and desperately searching for a bathroom or a friend.

I found Kyle, and we found somewhere to sit. I was panicking and he told me to just calm myself and tell him what was going on. I explained the sex conversation to him, and he looked worried. He asked me if I wanted him to call my cell and say it was an emergency to get out of it.

"No, my mom already knows I was supposed to stay the night." I sighed.

"Is she nuts?" Kyle asked, looking puzzled.

"No… I told her it was a get together with the girls."

"Oh god, Bonnie." Kyle groaned, "What have you gotten yourself into?"

Honestly… I didn't even know.

 **A/N: Thanks so much for reading, I hope you liked it so far! Please leave me a review, and if there's anything I can work on, give me constructive criticism, don't be an asshole.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Apologies for being dead these last few months! I completely forgot about this story ^^; oops. But I'm back now! Woo.**

The night got later, and people were either crashing or leaving. Now it was time for me to make a decision, whether or not I was going to be the girlfriend Clyde wanted, or risk him leaving over me not being ready. Nobody understood how much I liked Clyde, he was cute, and he played guitar, what else was there for me to like? He was kind of nice. He played football too. Most importantly he actually liked me and thought I was good looking, that boosted my self esteem at the time of course. But I knew in my heart if I didn't let him have sex with me that he would break up with me and go for the next hottie in our grade. I'd made my decision.

Of course, being the boy crazy little shit that I was, I thought, _I'm turning 16 soon, who will really care?_

Surely, SURELY there would be other girls in our grade who lost their virginity already, right? Bebe couldn't be a virgin, and there was no way that Stan and Wendy didn't have sex already. Kenny? He must've banged two girls from our grade already. So, with all of that planted in my brain, I said to myself, I'll do it.

I won't go into detail, I don't kiss and tell. But it was okay I guess considering at the time I had no idea what it was supposed to feel like. Clyde, on the other hand, knew exactly what he was doing. In the morning, he was satisfied, but I was awkward. I honest to god felt like I'd never be the same, and I hoped that the word wouldn't roam all around school too much.

Boy was I wrong.

It spread like wildfire, fast and furious. It was embarrassing, even though I found out I definitely wasn't the first to lose it. After that, Clyde and I did have sex one or two more times before we broke up at the beginning of 11th grade. It was an amazing summer before that though, full of nothing but memories of the beach, and Token's family yacht. If you're curious, we totally did have sex in one of the yacht guest rooms.

When summer faded, and school started again, Clyde and I decided we weren't right for each other anymore. That, and he had a huge crush on Annie. My heart was broken, and my first love was destroyed. I spent a lot of time crying when I was alone. But when it was all said and done, in the future I realized that he really wasn't as great as I thought. He pressured me into showing my "goods" and having sex, that wasn't right. Also the fact that he flat out dumped me for another girl! Anyways, Kyle was there for me when I needed him during that rough point.

Speaking of Kyle, the first day of 11th grade, he came out. As in out of the closet. As in gay. But you know what? I knew it for the longest time. I think I knew it before he even knew it. I loved him all the same, so did Stan and Kenny, Cartman just continued to poke fun at him. Speaking of Cartman, him and Heidi decided to end things for good this time. As if I actually believed that, they said it every time. Also, while we're on relationships, Stan told me that he wanted to end things with Wendy. I was genuinely shocked.

I had almost every class with Stan, including guitar. I really started to notice him as more than my friend, I liked him. A lot. I think I'd even liked him more than Clyde (who of course was in guitar with us), which again, was a lot. So, one day at lunch, my day brightened.

"Bonnie?" Stan pondered, walking up to me.

"Hey!" I exclaimed, smiling.

"You wanna come out for lunch? It's on me." He asked, trying to convince me.

"Don't have to ask me twice." I laughed, "Where are the guys?"

"Oh, I thought it could just be us."

"Oh."

Stan looked confused, "That isn't a problem, is it?"

"Huh? No! No, of course not. I'm just a little surprised." I replied.

We walked to a little restaurant in the mall, I was really giddy but I then remembered that Stan said nothing about this being a date. _I shouldn't get my hopes up,_ I thought to myself. There was no way after this rough patch with Clyde that I would allow myself to be vulnerable to another guy who could use me.

I ordered a nice cheap chicken salad, just because Stan was paying doesn't mean I'll order something crazy.

For the next while the plan was to dodge Clyde as much as possible, and that was going really well. Until his Halloween party was coming up, and everybody was going. Everybody.

 **A/N: Thanks so much for reading, I hope you liked it so far! Please leave me a review, and if there's anything I can work on, give me constructive criticism, don't be an asshole.**


End file.
